grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dee Wallace
Dee Wallace ou Dee Wallace Stone, de son vrai nom Deanna Bowers, est une actrice américaine née le 14 décembre 1948 à Kansas City dans le Missouri, aux États-Unis. Filmographie *1975 : Le Mystère Stepford (The Stepford Wives) de Bryan Forbes : Nettie *1977 : All the King's Horses de Donald W. Thompson : Sandy Benson *1977 : La colline a des yeux (The Hills Have Eyes) de Wes Craven : Lynne Wood *1979 : Elle (10) de Blake Edwards : Mary Lewis *1979 : Young Love, First Love (TV) de Steven Hilliard Stern : Leslie *1980 : The Secret War of Jackie's Girls (TV) de Gordon Hessler : Maxine *1981 : Hurlements (The Howling) de Joe Dante : Karen White *1981 : A Whale for the Killing (TV) de Richard T. Heffron : Janet Landon *1981 : En plein cauchemar (The Five of Me) (TV) de Paul Wendkos : Ann *1981 : Child Bride of Short Creek (TV) de Robert Michael Lewis : Mary Jacobs *1982 : E.T. l'extra-terrestre (E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial) de Steven Spielberg : Mary *1982 : Jimmy the Kid de Gary Nelson : May *1982 : Skeezer (TV) de Peter H. Hunt : Lucille *1983 : I Take These Men (TV) de Larry Peerce : Elaine Zakarian *1983 : Attendez que maman revienne (Wait Till Your Mother Gets Home!) (TV) de Bill Persky : Pat Peters *1983 : Cujo de Lewis Teague : Donna Trenton *1983 : Happy (TV) de Lee Philips : Marilyn *1984 : Trafic mortel (The Shepherd) de Donald W. Thompson *1984 : The Sky's No Limit (TV) de David Lowell Rich : Dr Maureen Harris *1985 : Suburban Beat (TV) de Michael Vejar : Lead *1985 : Secret Admirer de David Greenwalt : Connie Ryan *1985 : Les Otages (Hostage Flight) (TV) de Steven Hilliard Stern : Laura Kenrick *1986 : Shadow Play de Susan Shadburne : Morgan Hanna *1986 : Sin of Innocence (TV) d'Arthur Allan Seidelman : Vicki McGary *1986 : Club Life de Norman Thaddeus Vane : Tilly Francesca *1986 : Critters de Stephen Herek : Helen Brown *1986 : Together We Stand (en) (série télévisée) : Lori Randall *1987 : Bialy smok de Jerzy Domaradzki et Janusz Morgenstern : Alta *1987 : Bushfire Moon (ou Miracle Down Under) (TV) de George Miller : Elizabeth *1988 : Stranger on My Land (TV) de Larry Elikann : Annie Whitman *1988 : Addicted to His Love (TV) d'Arthur Allan Seidelman : Betty Ann Brennan *1990 : Robe de sang (I'm Dangerous Tonight) (TV) de Tobe Hooper : Wanda Thatcher *1991 : Alligator II, la mutation (Alligator II: The Mutation) de Jon Hess : Christine Hodges *1991 : Popcorn (en) de Mark Herrier : Suzanne *1991 : P.S.I. Luv U (TV) de Peter H. Hunt : Mitzi Packer *1991 : Rock-O-Rico (Rock-A-Doodle) de Don Bluth, Gary Goldman et Dan Kuenster : la Mère *1993 : L'Équipée infernale (Rescue Me) d'Arthur Allan Seidelman : Sarah Sweeney *1993 : Discretion Assured d'Odorico Mendes : Kitten *1993 : Par acquit de conscience (Lightning in a Bottle) de Jeff Kwitny : Jean Markley *1993 : My Family Treasure de Rolfe Kanefsky et Edward Staroselsky : Alex Danieloff *1993 : Huck and the King of Hearts de Michael Keusch : Darlene *1993 : Le Prophète du mal (Prophet of Evil: The Ervil LeBaron Story) (TV) de Jud Taylor : Jackie Fields *1994 : Temptress de Lawrence Lanoff : Allison Mackie *1994 : Witness to the Execution (TV) de Tommy Lee Wallace : Emily Dawson *1994 : Recherche et sauvetage (Search and Rescue) (TV) de Paul Krasny : Morgan *1994 : Illusions blessées (Moment of Truth: Cradle of Conspiracy) (TV) de Gabrielle Beaumont : Suzanne Guthrie *1994 : Runaway Daughters (TV) de Joe Dante : Mrs. Gordon *1994 : Vanishing Son IV (TV) de John Nicolella : Megan *1995 : Cops n Roberts de Peter Crane *1995 : The Phoenix and the Magic Carpet de Zoran Perisic : la Mère *1995 : The Skateboard Kid II d'Andrew Stevens : Lois Curtis *1995 : Brothers' Destiny (TV) de Dean Hamilton *1995 : Best of the Best 3 (Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back) de Phillip Rhee (en) : Georgia *1996 : Subliminal Seduction (TV) d'Andrew Stevens : Sissy Bonner *1996 : Fantômes contre fantômes (The Frighteners) de Peter Jackson : Patricia Ann Bradley *1997 : Black Circle Boys de Matthew Carnahan : Barbara Sullivan *1997 : Mutual Needs de Robert Angelo : Patricia *1997 : Serments mortels (Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder) (TV) de Richard A. Colla : Linda Jones *1997 : The Perfect Mother (TV) de Peter Levin : Gina Mitrou *1997 : Nevada de Gary Tieche : Ruby *1997 : Invisible Mom (en vidéo) de Fred Olen Ray : Laura Griffin *1997 : Saugatuck (Skeletons) (TV) de David DeCoteau : Heather Crane *1998 : The Christmas Path de Bernard Salzmann : Jenny *1998 : Bad As I Wanna Be: The Dennis Rodman Story (TV) de Jean de Segonzac : Belle-mère de Rodman *1999 : Deadly Delusions de Mitchel Matovich : Susan Randkin *1999 : Double trahison (To Love, Honor & Betray) (TV) de Peter Levin : Julia Brennan *1999 : Invisible Mom II (en vidéo) de Fred Olen Ray : Laura Griffin *1999 : Pirates of the Plain de John R. Cherry III : Glenna *2000 : Flamingo Dreams de Lamar Card : Ariel *2000 : La Maison de la peur (Killer Instinct) de Ken Barbet : Sarah Fairchild *2000 : Artie de Matt Berman : Sara la barman *2001 : 18 de Brandon Fowler : la Mère de Laura *2001 : D'une vie à l'autre (She's No Angel) (TV) de Rachel Feldman : Maureen Shawnessy *2001 : Out of the Black de Karl Kozak : Penny Hart *2001 : A Month of Sundays de Stewart Raffill : Sarah McCabe *2001 : Adjustments de Stewart Raffill : Jill *2002 : Sex and the Teenage Mind de Donald L. Gold : Francine Heitmeyer *2002 : Fish Don't Blink de Chuck DeBus : Dr. Roswell *2003 : Dead Canaries de Robert Santoli : Sharon Scaldafieri *2003 : Paradise de Roger Steinmann : Patricia Paradise *2004 : Illusion Infinity (en vidéo) de Roger Steinman : Patricia Paradise *2004 : Dead End Road de Jeff Burton : Mrs. Makepiece *2004 : Comportement suspect (The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story) (TV) de Roger Young : Sharon Rocha *2005 : Yesterday's Dreams de Scott Thomas : Rita *2005 : The Loch Ness Monster de Benjamin Williams : Elizabeth Horner *2005 : Boo d'Anthony C. Ferrante : Infirmière Russell *2005 : Scar de Rahil Bhorania : Isabella *2005 : Headspace d'Andrew van den Houten : Dr Denise Bell *2005 : The Lost de Chris Sivertson : Barbara Hanlon *2005 : Voodoo Moon (TV) de Kevin VanHook : Mary-Ann *2006 : American Blend de Varun Khanna : Jayme *2006 : Kalamazoo? de David O'Malley : Susan *2006 : Abominable de Ryan Schifrin : Ethel Hoss *2006 : Expiration Date de Rick Stevenson : Lucille *2006 : The Eden Formula (TV) de John Carl Buechler : Rhonda *2006 : Le Fléau selon Clive Baker (The Plague) (en vidéo) de Hal Masonberg : Nora *2007 : J-ok'el de Benjamin Williams : Helen Moret *2007 : Grey's Anatomy (Série TV) : Joan Waring *2007 : Bone Dry de Brett A. Hart : Joanne *2007 : Halloween de Rob Zombie : Cynthia Strode *2007 : The Blue Rose de Joe Knight : Mrs. Garrison *2008 : The Magic 7 (TV) de Roger Holzberg : la Mère de Sean (voix) *2008 : Little Red Devil de Tommy Brunswick : la Mère *2008 : Matchmaker Mary de Tom Whitus : Tante Karen *2008 : Danny la Terreur de Douglas Horn : Mme Greene *2008 : Between the Sand and the Sky de David H. Venghaus Jr. : Sylvia *2009 : The House of the Devil : Landlady *2010 : Mesures exceptionnelles de Tom Vaughan *2013 : The Lords of Salem de Rob Zombie : Sonny Catégorie:Cast